


my memories are just colours blurred by time

by mimdecisive



Series: trouble 2x [5]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chipped DT, Castaspellma, Gen, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 5 Spoilers, basically chipped DT and Castaspellma combined, my hand slipped, tumblr one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimdecisive/pseuds/mimdecisive
Summary: The first time she sees her child after too many years is on the other side of the battlefield.
Relationships: Castaspella & Double Trouble (She-Ra)
Series: trouble 2x [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741339
Comments: 13
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

Castaspella had a dream once. It was vivid, so lifelike so real. It was out of her reach.

She dreamt of a tall reptile dressed in purple sorcerer robes, wearing a gold ring around their head similar to her own. Topped with a sweater that her heart tells her she knit. (Oh, she wished.)

She dreamt of mischievous laughter, so carefree in a world without war. In a world they never disappeared. Oh, how she wished.

She dreamt of pulling pranks with spells with them, messing with the other sorcerers just for fun. Of false memories of moments that never happened, spells she never taught to anyone.

She woke next morning to the news her sister-in-law was gone. Her niece needed her, now more than ever. (Her niece might be the only one.)  
She shoved the feelings down as deep as they could fit, and tried not to break down.

She’d think for a moment that maybe, she was asleep. That would explain the horrible nightmare that drilled on, of the glowing green eyes. 

It wasn’t like the sight was one she hadn’t began to grow familiar with, that horrible shade of lime green that made her skin crawl and her stomach turn.  
It happened so fast. 

She can’t say anything before she’s putting up a defense spell, struggling against the physical attacks they throw at her. The green is so unnatural when she knows better than anyone what’s underneath it.

“Aunt Casta!” She hears, but her heart is pounding out of her chest and in her ears, and it’s taking all of her power to keep up.

She knows who they are, even when they change into her. A mirror reflection of herself with green eyes. It’s a horrible reality, to see herself like that.

“Please, snap out of it,” She pleads, “Do you still like fruit– do you remember… Mystacor…?”

She knows who they are, even when they change into Micah, and then Glimmer. Her heart is screaming memories loud and clear, some of them not even real.

But what she doesn’t know, is anything about them. It’s been so long even her memories are blurry.

“Or, or hide and seek,” She tries, but they probably grew out of that. Not a toddler, wandering around Mystacor and hiding so she could find them. (And they’d giggle when she did, and her heart would melt.)

(Of softly humming to a bundle wrapped in blankets, of knitting baby clothes and adding too many stitches and making them too big. Of small laughter.)

The lizard– her child, kicks at her again. They’re speaking, but Casta refuses to listen. She doesn’t want the first time she hears them to be like this. (She doesn’t think they’d want that, either.)

Her defense spell fails, and they kick her aside. Castaspella considered herself a decent actor, so she did her best to fake being unable to get up. This spell was risky, but it was her only chance.

As subtly as she could, she drew the rune. They walked right into it, everyone else preoccupied. Glimmer was shouting for her, but stop when the enclosure went up.

“Netossa,” Castaspella said, sitting up. Netossa nodded, and did what she did best– and tossed a net. It went through the barrier, tying them up. She watched, stunned.

If this were any other time, she’d feel bad for tying up a member of her family (except maybe Angella. Maybe she’d finally return her letters, for once) but, emotions weren’t a privellge she could afford.

She had to get her head in the game.

As soon as the battle ended, the very minute they managed to drive off the small forces that had found them, Casta ran to the forcefield she had created.

“Auntie, you managed to catch one?”

“Why Double Trouble?” Adora asked, “Just out of curiosity.”

Double Trouble, was that their name? The dream always skipped over their name, just as it skipped over what they called her.

“Double Trouble,” Castaspella repeated, testing out the name on her tongue. Her child.

“Yeah, auntie,” Glimmer said, “They spied on the rebellion. And then on the Horde. They’re a mercenary.”

“They’re your cousin,” Her voice is weak, so she clears her throat.

Glimmer forced a laugh, “Good one, Auntie. We both know I don’t have a cousin. Mom didn’t have any siblings, and you don’t have any kids.”

“I… I did,” She said, “Your cousin, they… They disappeared. You were so, so young. They were so young. You didn’t remember them, and we… We thought it was for the best.”

Glimmer’s eyes widened, almost comedically, “But, how would you know if it was them? Is there a spell, or…?”

“There is a spell, but,” Castaspella said, “That’s not how I know. I had… a dream, of sorts. Right before your mother’s sacrifice.”

“The portal,” Adora gasped.

“I saw them. They were… It was them,” She said, “I know it was.”

They chuckled darkly, eyes glowing bright green, “And you think that means something, don’t you?”

Casta gasped, staring at the chipped lizard.

“You think just because you are my mother, you mean anyting to me? Step into the light of Horde Prime, mother.”

“Stop!” Castaspella demands, and she doesn’t know how much more she can take. This isn’t how she wanted to hear their voice for the first time since they were a baby. Hearing what Prime was making them say… it sickened her.

And she burned with _rage._


	2. Chapter 2

Without Scorpia to paralyze them, the removal of the chip was a bit harder. Netossa kept her net on them, and She-Ra kept watch in case they tried to chip Entrapta.

Entrapta was removing the chip. Castaspella couldn't watch, but she couldn't look away. 

"Please stop moving," Entrapta says, "You're making this harder to remove."

"I do not want you to remove it," They say, "It's a shame you cannot join me in Horde Prime's light."

"Oh, I'm fine, actually," Entrapta replies, "I have a very busy schedule."

Castaspella bites at her nails anxiously. She can't remember the last time she felt this way, but if she had to guess, it would've been when she lost them.

"Almost," Entrapta says, "Got it!"

The chip falls to the ground, and their eyes revert to normal. They're just like she remembers them, the golden yellow and the hint of that same spark they always had.   
Even though it wasn't her having the chip removed, she still felt lighter when it was. Like a weight had been removed from her shoulders.

They cough weakly-- it's a horrible sound, and she thinks they even coughed something up-- she runs towards the barrier, unable to stay away. Entrapta exits, and Netossa removes her net.

"Auntie, did you want to stay with them for a while?" Glimmer asks, gently putting her hand on her shoulder. She smiles weakly. Its all she can manage.

"Yes," She says, "Please. I know I'm needed, but..."

"But they're your kid," Glimmer says, "You should go to them."

Castaspella is grateful her niece understands, and practically flings herself into the barrier. She'll take it down soon, but she needs to check on them first.

They don't really move a lot, and she worries-- they look like they're hurting, something tells her. (A mother's intution.)

She picks them up carefully, and brushes a stray strand of hair out of their face. 

"Do you... remember," She asks, weakly, "What I was saying before, about Mystacor and..."

"Yes," They say, their voice hoarse and strained, "I heard."

Castaspella sighed with relief, as small as it was, and then muttered, "I'm going to kill Prime."

And anyone else who's ever hurt you, she thinks. But Double Trouble just weakly rests their head, seemingly unable to move. 

She picks them up, more securely this time. She'll take them to the makeshift medical wing they prepared at camp.

And after that... She has a galactic empereor to take down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and then what would happen, is Castaspella would reluctantly leave them in the care of Netossa + whomever else to go with SW to Mystacor for the failsafe. SW would make a terrible slip-up regarding her child, and Castaspella would deck her.
> 
> and then, post-war, Castaspella and DT work on a relationship of sorts.


End file.
